El pequeño angel
by nayru-san
Summary: un pequeño angel quiere nacer pero para eso necesita unir a sus padres como lo ara?... [SasuSaku] aun no comprendo por que mi papi se fue lejos de mi mami


Hola! Yo escribiendo otro ff, si se preguntan por que no sigo los demás créanme que después de este fic subiré los otros n.n, no quiero molestar a los lectores de mis ff.

No quiero que ustedes piensen que soy una irresponsable, no, no lo soy TT y quiero disculparme por una promesa incumplida TT.

Gomen. Ne!

WEWEWEWEW! Me volví seria o-oU a no porta espero que os guste mi ff.

Signos:

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

-.-.-. cambio de escena-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pequeño ángel

By: Nayru-san

Chapter 1: cumpliendo mi propósito

En un lugar lleno de luz, donde reinaba la paz y los Ángeles y angelitos jugaban, tranquilamente, un pequeño estaba hablando con un hombre grande y barba blanca.

Señor:- tu serás el próximo, pero no será fácil, tu madre y tu padre están muy separados y tu deber es volverlos a unir- explico.

-si- respondió este- cuanto tiempo padre-

Señor:-no ahí fecha definida-

-si...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_La pureza es un don _

_Tu inocencia un amor_

_Nadie dijo que seria fácil,_

_salir de el reino de dios._

Yo ya quiero nacer y poder palpar las cosas a su alrededor las plantas, las rocas todo, y estar al lado de una familia que me ame.

Tengo que buscar a mi mamá es muy linda, su tez es blanca como las nubes en que duermo, sus ojos son verdes como las flores que veo, su cabello rosa... esta triste sus ojos miran al suelo... que le pasara... por que esta triste acaso no ve el hermoso lugar que esta a su alrededor?

-por que estas triste?- pregunte, pero no me responde, creo que no me escucha... verdad que mi padre dijo que no me podrían ver ni escuchar, solo puedo influir en su alrededor, o en su subconsciente...

_tu solo recibiste amor_

_y no sabes que es el dolor,_

_como probar la amargura_

_de algo como la traición._

Mi papá es muy bonito también, su tez es blanca como la de mi mamá pero sus ojos son azabache y su cabello también.

Siempre esta serio, y esta muy lejos de mi mamá ¿por que se abra ido, mis hermanos, dijeron que era por la venganza pero que es eso? Nadie me responde esa pregunta y se me olvido preguntársela a mi padre.

Regreso donde mi mami, ahora algo liquido recorre sus mejillas, que será eso, por que esta tan triste... no vez que estoy al lado tuyo, que es eso dime por favor, no vez que siento algo extraño... me duele el corazón, estaré enfermo, ahora ese liquido también recorre mis mejillas. Mami... como se le llama a este sentimiento, tristeza? No, es algo peor dime mami que no se.

_Sientes no saber_

_Las reglas de el_

_Placer, vivir_

_Llorando y estar_

_en solitario .ya no_

_ahí después._

-por favor- le ruego, pero no hay respuesta, ella se para... y se va, es por mi papá acaso mamí? Acaso ese liquido que sale por tus ojos es por mi papá mami? Si es por eso no te preocupes yo lo traeré de vuelta y ahí vas a estar feliz muy feliz...

pero como lo hago, si mi cuerpo es muy chiquito y los humanos no me pueden ver, como una cosita como yo puede traer a alguien como tu?... como traigo a mi papá...

_sin saber que hacer_

_tu inocencia se fue_

_te quedaste en un desierto_

_y no sabes que hacer._

Me dirijo donde mi papá ahí esta con unas cosas metálicas? Es esa la palabra a no lo se, pero que haces arrojándola a ese árbol, que te hizo, papi ahora lo quemas y gritas, sigues haciéndolo asta quedarte sin fuerzas, te caes al suelo y golpeas la tierra, que te pasa papi que sientes, mi padre me dijo que los humanos no solamente se sentían felices o tristes también sentían...e m... como lo dijo Rabia? Eso sientes papi rabia?.

Como te la puedo quitar, quieres ver a mi mami papi? Sabes que ella también te quiere ver... papi te ayudare para que tu vayas hacia allá, pero... para eso tal vez necesites ver como esta ella ahora... me acerco y te toco el corazón, no lo sientes por que soy muy liviano y tengo unas alitas blancas mis manitas son de tu mismo color de piel y mis ojos son blancos, por que aun tu con mi mami no están juntos, cuando lo estén mi padre decidirá que color de ojos tendré...

Papi siento muchas cosas extrañas cuando estoy en tu corazón, ahí varias imágenes de tu y mi mami... pero la que mas se repite es donde mi mami le sale liquido de los ojos y te dice que te quiere mucho... piensas muchas cosas pero igual decides irte ¿por qué papi?... sabes papi ahora te ago ver lo que le esta pasando en este momento a mi mami bueno lo que yo vi... cuando el agua salía de sus ojos...

Piensas que es tu imaginación, papi no es tu imaginación... es verdad.

_Te desilusionaste_

_Pero pequeño ángel _

_La vida es así hay mucho_

_Dolor, ya saliste de el reino_

_De dios._

Te paras y decides irte hacia donde mi mami, pero un señor te detiene sus ojos se parecen al de una serpiente me da un poco de miedo...

Te empieza hablar... y dice que no puedes irte ahora que su _venganza _estaba muy cerca... papi que es venganza?... tu te quedas en silencio... vamos papi tienes que ir con mi mami... papi no te quedes hay que pasa pones tu puño en su cara y el señor sale como volando... papi que le hiciste... papi que es venganza?... papi no te quedes hay... vamos donde mami...

Me dirijo donde mi mami volando queda muy cerca unos 20 minutos ya que vuelo queda cerca pero mi papi cuanto quedara...

Ahí veo a mi mami esta hablando con un señor vestido de verde... me causa mucha gracia... esta hablando con mi madre y la hace reír, que linda se ve sonriendo... el señor de traje verde la mira sonreír y se sonroja un poco... el la mira serio y le pregunta algo no logro escuchar muy bien, me acerco... pero llego demasiado tarde mi mami se queda en silencio... el señor de verde se inca y saca una caja de algún bolsillo trasero:

-Sakura-san...le gustaría casarse con migo-

mi cara demuestra un gran pavor... aun no podía creer lo que el señor de verde dijo... _casarse... _si eso se lograra suceder yo nunca podría nacer, mi mami tiene que casarse con mi papi... pero donde esta mi papi?

Mi mamá a un guarda un gran silencio... su vista no se logra ver ya que su cabello lo tapa...

Papi... ven pronto, tienes que llegar,...¿dónde estas papi?

O si no, no podría nacer 

Continuara...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We we we este es el primer capi! y si quieren que siga este mendigo fic me tendrán que dejar reviews o si no, no sigo . escucharon XD dejen reviews onegai

Criticas, preguntas felicitaciones n.n lo que sea XD

Dejen reviews XD


End file.
